


More Than Kinda

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [122]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Kissing, M/M, Werebabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of werebabies find themselves on Stiles's doorstep and both Derek and Stiles take care of them to the point that the babies have started to scent mark them, which is kind of a big deal. Like Derek and Stiles are their parents big deal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Kinda

**Author's Note:**

> This was written based on [bistiles's](http://bistiles.tumblr.com) prompt: "Hi, hello can I request something? Sterek and babies! If possible, Derek and tiny cute werebabies? Maybe babies that scent-mark their parents? Can that be a thing? (if not, it's okay! Thanks anyway <3)"
> 
> The tumblr post for this can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/149012707013/hi-hello-can-i-request-something-sterek-and).

The last thing Derek thought would make him fall in love with Stiles (more than he already has anyway) was seeing him with a werecub.

Mainly because he never pictured Stiles as the parenting type. The teenager–now twenty-year-old–could barely take care of himself let alone two lost and alone werewolf babies that for lack of a better term, landed on their doorstep.

Stiles’s doorstep to be specific.

He has no idea why anyone thought it would be good to leave small, defenseless children with a twenty something, but then again, maybe that’s why.

Stiles and his house smells like pack and werewolves, but he is clearly human, so he wouldn’t have detected another werewolf or seen them or their children as a threat. It’s smart actually.

What wasn’t smart was Stiles thinking he could take care of two babies who have no control over their werewolf powers by himself.

It didn’t last long of course, but Derek’s still a little miffed Stiles called Scott first and not him and then waited a whole day until he did. But it’s becoming increasingly difficult to stay mad, especially when the little girl, whom Stiles has taken to calling Rey, starts scent marking him.

Derek had just laid down the little boy, aptly named Finn, for a nap and come in to see Rey rubbing her cheek on Stiles’s chest and neck. Derek’s not sure if Stiles even knows what she’s doing, but when Finn had sleepily done the same thing to him before he laid him down, he had froze.

He knows what it means, the significance, that the fact that the children are already scent marking he and Stiles means that they’ve accepted them as their parents. It’s kind of a huge deal, and while the babies might not cognitively know what’s happened to their parents, their instincts are telling them to find replacements.

While he’s sure Scott and the rest of the pack will try to continue their search, Derek knows they won’t find their parents alive.

And god, he and Stiles??

Granted, they are the two that have been around the kids the most and holding down the fort for the last week and a half while everyone else searched for any clues of their parents or pack. But for werecubs to choose he _and_  Stiles as parents…

It means they both cannot be separated from them for very long without upsetting them and possibly messing up their development. Derek is up for the challenge; he doesn’t have much going on in his life at the moment, but Stiles…

Stiles has college and a future and adding kids to that mix so soon is probably not something he wants to sign up for. Maybe… if it’s just started, maybe they could wean Rey away from Stiles, keep him away from her long enough that she recognizes him as pack but not a parent. They’ve both been the only ones around the children, so time and distance might help.

“Why do you look like your entire world is crashing? Stiles asks, gently nudging Derek in the leg with his foot. Rey has already fallen asleep on Stiles’s chest, so Stiles barely touches Derek, who’s sitting on the couch next to him, for fear of waking her.

He knows his face still has a look of fear and anxiety on it because Stiles’s small smile melts into a frown.

“Is everything okay?” Stiles says in concern. “Did you hear something? Do I need to–” he starts to lean forward to stand, but Derek shakes his head.

“No… I…” Derek doesn’t know how to even start, but he needs to tell Stiles what all this means so he can have a choice to opt-out of this. “Um, what Rey was doing earlier, rubbing her face on you?” Stiles nods. “Finn did that to me, too.”

Stiles smiles. “Guess they were both tired,” Stiles says, smiling down at Rey and running his fingers over her back.

“No, it, uh, they’re scent marking us.”

Stiles looks up at Derek, brow slightly furrowed. “That’s good, right? Means were pack?”

Derek shrugs. “Sort of, but it… it’s a little more than that.” He sighs when Stiles continues to stare at him, waiting for Derek to continue. “Well, it means a few things. It means more than likely their parents are not alive because their instincts are telling them to find a new set, and they’ve picked us.”

“Us? Like you and me, us? We’re not just pack?”

Derek shakes his head. “Werecubs don’t work like that. They usually have pack around, but they only actively scent mark their parents.” Derek stares and waits for it to click for Stiles and then for his inevitable freak out, but in a surprising move, Stiles just nods.

“Okay. Should we keep looking for their pack or tell the others to stop?”

Derek gapes, eyes wide. “Uh… I mean we can still try to find something so we can at least have information for them if they ask when they’re older, but… Stiles, do you understand what it means? What they’re doing?”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Duh. I get it. They chose us as their parents. It makes sense. We’re the two that’s been around them the most.”

“Yeah, but Stiles, as their parents we can’t… we can’t leave. They’ve already had one set abandon them. If they were to have another, I don’t know what that would do to their development or future control, but it wouldn’t be good.”

“Leave? Who said anything about… Oh,” Stiles says, face falling. “You don’t… okay. I understand. I mean if you have to go, fine. I can do this on my own. Maybe Scott or Dad can be around enough for their–”

“Stiles, what the hell are you talking about? I was talking about you!”

“Me? But–” Stiles nods, tears already forming in his eyes. “Oh. Okay. Cool. No, it’s fine. I get it. We’re friends, but who’d want to raise a kid with me, right? I, uh…” He looks down at the sleeping baby in his arms. He stands, holding Rey closer to his chest so he doesn’t jostle her and disappears into what they’ve turned into the makeshift nursery in Derek’s house.

Derek stares after him, confused but starting to realize that he doesn’t want Stiles to leave, especially not if Stiles wants to stay.

Stiles comes back, face wet and eyes red-rimmed. “It’s better for them if I go now, right?” Stiles asks, gathering up his things that had started to pile up since he’s spent most of the week with Derek. “The, uh, scenting, just started, so they can’t have gotten too attached yet.”

Stiles sniffs, rubbing his eyes while he shoves things in his bag and looks around the room, making sure he’s gotten everything. Derek finally stands, coming to a spot in front of him.

“Do you… do you want to leave?”

Stiles gapes at him. “I… you’re the one telling me to go!”

“No, I didn’t. I didn’t,” Derek sighs. “I didn’t think you’d want to stay. To do this,” he waves his hand around at the toys and bottles and random other bits scattered about the room, “with me.”

Stiles takes a step closer, lips quirking up in a slight smile. “I can’t imagine doing this with anyone else.”

Derek’s heart skips. “Really?”

The smile on Stiles’s face grows as he nods. “Look, I know we’ve kind of skipped a few steps, but… I’ve thought about having kids and it’d be like having them with you for a few years now. I just figured we’d be dating and married for a few years before then, “Stiles says with a laugh, his cheeks flushing.

“You’ve… you want… you like me?” Derek realizes he sounds ridiculous, but he can’t quite comprehend Stiles’s confession, especially since he’s felt similarly about Stiles for so long but had never acted on it because he didn’t think the feelings were mutual.

A laugh bubbles out of Stiles as he shakes his head and lifts his arms to drape around Derek’s neck, stepping into his space. “I more than like you, dude. I kinda love you.”

Derek grins and rubs his nose against Stiles’s. “Just kinda?” he asks with a smirk.

Stiles playfully his his chest. “Okay, maybe more than kinda.”

“I  more than kinda love you, too,” Derek whispers.

“Good,” Stiles replies before kissing Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
